Varlia Saga: The Joining of Love edited
by Criann Onasi
Summary: When Kakarot landed on Planet Varlia the last thing he wanted was to fall in love...(sequel to Varlia Saga: The Finding of Love, content edited to fit rated R)
1. Default Chapter

Varlia Saga: The Joining of Love by Kitty  
  
Prologue  
  
He stood still, his exterior calm and collected. No emotion showed on his face as none were expected or desired. He glanced around at the few who were gathered here for the ceremony. All were waiting for the new arrival. It was almost time.   
  
Bardock, captain of the royal guards, stepped up to the podium to begin his speech. All listened intently. Once finished each went forward to present a gift and a blessing to the newborn who was fresh out of the birthing chamber. Bardock stood to the side, once again still and calm on the outside but anxious and excited on the inside. This was his second birthing but it was just as anxiety-provoking as the first.   
  
His mate had recently passed away in a warrior's death. An unfortunate incident but one which he could not dwell on because he was a Saiyan. Feelings were for the weak. He took no time away from his duty as captain but continued on as if nothing of significance had happened. Although he would admit it to no one his mate's death left him a hollow shell of a Saiyan. His only reason for living now was his older son Radditz and his newborn whom he had decided to call Kakarot.  
  
* * *  
  
Kakarot was a mischievous little boy who always got into trouble. Bardock tried his best to instill discipline and honor in the boy. He was never sure if those lessons took or not. But the boy did have charm he could not deny that. Just one look from those puppy-dog eyes saved his ass from a whooping on more than one occasion. Even the Prince was not immune to his infectious nature.   
  
"Halt, boy! You there. What are you doing around my quarters?!" commanded the young Prince.   
  
Kakarot paused in his searching and looked up. He was ignorant of the other boy's rank and title.   
  
"Shh. Keep your voice down. You'll scare them away," he said completely unaware of his breach of Saiyan law and custom. Disrespect to a royal was punished by dishonorable death.   
  
"What?!" Vegeta was shocked. How dare that third-class whelp tell him to keep his voice down.   
  
"Be quiet. Teedlebugs are very sensitive to sound. If you can catch one you get a wish. Hey, maybe you can help me. How 'bout it?" he gave a goofy grin.   
  
An eyebrow rose. This boy was obviously one star shy of a cluster. "Foolish boy. There are no such things as Tee-duh-bugs," he replied in a superior tone as he walked toward the boy.   
  
"Really? How do you know?"   
  
"Because I know everything. Besides my tutor never mentioned them," said the Prince.   
  
"Oh. Well I haven't been to school yet so it's okay. I know they exist."   
  
Vegeta was skeptical. "Have you ever seen them?"   
  
"No," replied Kakarot.   
  
The young Prince laughed. "Then how do you know they exist if you've never even seen them?"   
  
"Because they do," Kakarot replied firmly.   
  
Vegeta groaned at the boy's erroneous logic. "You're a moron."   
  
"What's a moron? Is that a good thing?"   
  
"No," he said flatly.   
  
Kakarot grew and soon was old enough to attend school. He was a very good student. His boyhood ignorance was replaced by warrior intelligence and cunning. His friendship with the Prince greatly helped his career. He arose to ranks unreachable by a third-class warrior. His father, Bardock, couldn't have been more proud of his youngest son.   
  
Although he never did catch any Teedlebugs it seemed he got a wish after all. Without them he never would have become friends with the Prince or meet his future mate. Those were good times. He and the Prince went Teedlebug hunting many more times during their youth and the bond that grew between them was invaluable.  
  
* * *  
  
  
A/N: This is a short prologue just to sort of set the stage for the later chapters which will follow along with the other story Varlia Saga: The Finding of Love (and continue on) but from mostly Kakarot's point of view. 


	2. Part 1: the encounter

Varlia Saga: The Joining of Love by Kitty

**Part 1: the encounter**

"Where are you father?" asked 21-year old Kakarot.

Bardock came out of the shadows totally surprising his son.

"Tsk.  Tsk.  Where's your head?  If I was an enemy you would be dead already.  Always stay on your guard, boy," he reprimanded.

"Yes, father," Kakarot replied sheepishly.

"Now, back to the business at hand.  I hear you'll be going with the Prince to Varlia.  Of course you're going.  You and him are inseparable.  Always together, always getting into _trouble_ with each other.  But I can't do a thing to punish you because you have the Prince's ear and protection.  If only your mother was here...she'd teach you a thing or do about discipline..." his father went on.

Kakarot was getting a wee bit impatient.  "Uh, Dad?  The point?  I have to get going soon or they'll take off without me."

"What?" asked Bardock, a bit disoriented.  That had been happening more and more lately.  Ever since he ran into trouble with that gypsy-witch lady on Deedra 4 a year ago.

"Why did you ask to see me?" Kakarot asked a bit slowly.

"Boy, don't you dare mock me.  I'm not stupid.  I _ordered_ you here into my chambers to discuss something of importance.  It concerns your trip to Varlia.  For the past few days I've been having...well I've been having visions," Bardock said with a frown as if he had swallowed something foul.  "Such a disgrace for a warrior of my caliber...but anyways...I have this curse on me and I have to live with it.  These _visions_ have shown me of...of your death along with the Prince."

"WHAT?!"  He didn't take much stock in his father's so-called visions but still a bad omen was a bad omen.  Better to be cautious and foolish.

Bardock paused for a moment before he continued.  "Superstitions and whatnot I know but a vision of death is not one you can take lightly.  What we do, it's dangerous business.  There is always an enemy out to kill us if you know what I mean.  I...I don't know what to do with this vision but I thought I should tell you about it...just in case.  Take more precautions than usual my son.  I cannot bear to lose another son."

Kakarot was somber.  "Alright father.  As you wish.  I shall keep an eye out for danger.  Life, honor, and pride."

"Life, honor, and pride.  Safe journey, son."

***

"I know you are strong, my Prince, but even you cannot defeat a whole army," argued Kakarot as they were boarding the ship.

Prince Vegeta stopped abruptly and stared at the younger Saiyan straight in the face.  "I am going to say this once and once only.  I WILL NOT be escorted by the elite security force," he said firmly.  But then his face relaxed.  "Besides, we cannot risk getting caught by Frieza's watchful eyes.  An entourage would be too suspicious to pass unnoticed.  I know how you value Bardock's word but in this instance I cannot comply.  It would jeopardize the mission.  Now enough chitchat.  Let's go.  Where the HELL is Nappa?!"

Just then a tall, bald, bulky Saiyan came running in.  He had stopped at the little Saiyan's room to do his _business_.

"Learn how to hold it in," jeered Vegeta and stepped inside.  The others followed suit.  Unseen by them someone in the shadows had overheard their conversation and now was on his way to report it to his master.

"Nappa, program the computer to take us to this _Varlia_ place.  I shall be going to my hyper-sleep chamber," ordered the Prince.

"Yes, sir," he replied and went toward the control room.

Kakarot went with the Prince and activated his own hyper-sleep chamber.  Before the chamber closed he silently wished for a dreamless trip.  His wish went unheard.

[Dream Sequence]

Kakarot walked into a large chamber; it looked like part of a palace but one which he was unfamiliar with.  The design was foreign.  It was way too decorative to be of Saiyan origin.  In the center of the room he saw his father who had his eyes closed.  No, wait.  His eyes were missing.  That seemed odd but he ignored it and walked on.

He heard mumbling all around him.  It sounded like a party was going on but he saw no one.  The voices were loud but indistinct.  All he could make out was noise.  But somewhere among that mess he heard his name.

"Kakarot," a female voice called.  He oriented in the direction the voice came from and walked toward it.  It was hard to move.  Every step took seconds, minutes it seemed.  It was even difficult to stay upright and he had to fight to keep his knees from buckling beneath him.  But somehow he managed to stay up and move forward.

The voice did not call out again.  Suddenly the scenery changed and now he was in a garden.  Water came pouring out of the sky but he did not get wet.  A dark mist grew around him.  He could barely see.  But soon a tiny figure emerged from the gray surroundings.

"Kakarot," the voice called again but now with more urgency.  He felt as if the voice was in trouble.  But where was it coming from?  All around him was fog.  He tried to speak up, to ask that female to call out again but he could not open his mouth.  He then tried to sense the female but all he felt was nothing.  He could not even feel himself.  There was absolutely no energy anywhere.

Seeing no other option he trudged forward hoping he was heading in the right direction.  But the view in front of him changed little.  After what seemed like hours he saw a shape in the mist.  He doubled his efforts and moved toward it.  The shape grew bigger and bigger until it was almost as big as him.  Could that be the female?

He reached out a gloved hand and tried to touch the dark shape in front of him.  The figure stiffened then slowly began to turn around.  A wisp of dark swept across his muscular arm.  Who was this mysterious stranger?  But just as the image of her face was about to appear he was yanked up into the air and his body was splashed with a deep chill.

[End Dream Sequence]

Kakarot woke up with a start as the hyper-sleep chamber opened and his body began to metabolize at its normal rate.  He thought about his dream and wondered what it meant, if anything at all.  But before he could do much analyzing he was summoned to help Nappa configure the ship for landing.

"Just a silly dream.  I hate those hyper-sleep chambers," he muttered to himself and went to raid the food storage quickly before heading toward the control room.

***

"The Saiyans have left sir to Varlia," the officer reported.

Frieza said nothing but thought it was a bit odd.  But then again _Prince_ Vegeta always was a hothead.  Always ready for a battle.  Well, all Saiyans were like that but the Prince was more so.  There was a fire in those dark eyes that attracted him to Frieza.

He dismissed the officer and went on with his other duties.

BEEP.

Who could be bothering him now?

The door slid open and a slimy little alien slunk messing up his brand new flooring.  Lord Frieza was not pleased.

"Yes?" he asked tersely.  He was in a foul mood.

"Lord Freessa, it iss an honor..."

Frieza waved his hand in frustration.  "Yes, yes.  I'm the best.  Now go on with your business or be gone."

"Of coursse.  I have sssome information on the S-Saiyanss."

"How uninteresting.  Can I kill you now or do you actually have something important to say?"

The small alien's huge eyes bugged out and he went straight to the point.  After he left Frieza sat back wondering about Vegeta.

"What is he up to?"  He made the computer do a turn-around and set the ship on a direct course to Varlia.

***

They arrived on the planet safely.  Kakarot still had a grin on his face thinking about Nappa cleaning his smelly boots.

On the Prince's orders they flew in front to scout for possible enemies.  The skies were clear.  These Varlians it seemed had no aerial defenses.  It was either that or they did not know the Saiyans had arrived.  Kakarot knew they were ordered to destroy this planet but the Prince had an alternative plan in mind.  For a planet said to be the most technologically advanced it was poorly defended.

In front of the palace doors two measly little guards stood on patrol.  He and Nappa landed and with a single blast the guards were eliminated.

"Too easy," he muttered but he did not let down his guard.  His father's words still rang clearly in his head.  With a weary eye on the Prince they marched inside to the surprise of the King.  Now there was someone who was not on his toes.

*What a pathetic ruler.  I'm surprised his little planet is still standing.  No army.  No mass machines of destruction.  No firepower.  No nothing.  Do we really want to ally with him?*  But Kakarot knew it was not his decision so he simply kept quiet as the Prince put out his proposal.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came two angry-looking females.  His eyes immediately landed on the raven-haired one holding a firing rifle.  In a blink the two fired and he neatly caught the blast in his right hand.  The dark-haired one gave him a cold stare.

*A challenge.  I accept.*  He thought with a grin.  His heart began to race at the thought of a hunt.  This was not his first time with a female but it was his first with an alien.  He wondered how different she would be from the others.  He could just imagine that long, black hair caressing his tight chest as the female [**deleted**] ...

"I shall have to discuss this with my comrades," the Prince said calmly.  "Kakarot!" the Prince yelled.  Kakarot quickly snapped out of daydream and followed Vegeta to the corner.

The alliance was Vegeta's objective but a joining.  But Kakarot saw something in his eyes.  The Prince was keeping something back.  What could it be?  Without permission he decided to probe Vegeta's mind just a little.

(KAKAROT!  Stay out of my head!)

He promptly pulled out but not before he grabbed a juicy piece of information.  (HAH!  You find her attractive!)

(So?)

Saiyans had the capability of telepathy but a link could only be forged through a close bond such as among family members or close friends or strong comrades.

(You're not fooling me.  You want that alien girl.)

(What about you and that black-haired one?  Don't think I didn't notice your uniform looking a little...bulkier than usual?)

A blush formed on Kakarot's face but he turned away so that Nappa wouldn't notice.  But he was not going to back down.  He thought Vegeta was just being stubborn as usual.  He always did have a fear of women.

(I DO NOT!)

Kakarot smirked.  (Well, think of it this way.  It's either be Frieza's lapdog for the rest of your lives or be in the lap of a beautiful, exotic female alien.  What'll it be, my Prince?)

"Fine.  I'll join with that weakling.  But I'll be damn if I have to mate with her," he said out loud.

Kakarot said nothing because he knew that was just Vegeta's way of venting his frustration.  The Prince although rebellious was very patriotic and he would not under any circumstances let the royal bloodline dry out with him.

Finally Prince Vegeta made his decision and they made their way back to the center of the room.

***

The wedding was set.  Tomorrow they would join.  The Prince at the moment was in his room pacing.  If Kakarot didn't know better he would say that Vegeta was nervous.  He decided to leave his Prince alone and went exploring.

The palace was big but no where near the size of their Saiyan palace.  It was much too frilly for his taste.  Too much color.  It was almost painful to look at.  The night air felt good as he stopped at a nearby balcony.  He looked up at the stars.  Normally the night sky would give him much comfort but he was on a foreign planet many parsecs away from home and the stars here were very different, very alien.  He did not like it and he decided to move on.

As he explored he eventually hit upon the kitchen.  After a big meal he went on with his walk.  He had no clear destination in mind or a direction.  He just walked and walked until he could walk no more.  The hallway did not open up to another one but ended at a large door.  He debated whether to enter or not.

His curious nature got the best of him and he went inside.  Suddenly a feeling of deja vu hit him as he found himself in the middle of a garden.  Perhaps his father's curse was contagious, he thought.  He walked inside.  Maybe he would see the girl also that was in his dream.

Although the garden felt familiar it looked nothing like his dream he realized as he ventured further in.  He began to relax a little at that thought.  Without thinking he reflexively twisted around and placed his stalker in a standard choke hold.

"Let me go, you bastard!  You are not allowed on these grounds!" his capture yelled adamantly.

"Oh really?  How do you know that?" he questioned playfully.

She struggled.  "It's Varlian law.  Non-palace personnel are not allowed in here."

He grinned at her meek attempt to free herself.  "Well, I do not know your _laws_ so it's okay."

"What?  No, it's not.  You are trespassing," she replied angrily.

"You talk too much," he said and flung the girl around so he was face-to-face with her.  Without a warning he bent down and gave her a kiss.  She tried to break free but it was no use against the tall Saiyan.

She would have slapped him if her hands were free.  Unfortunately nobody was around to help since she snuck out of her room to come to the royal garden.  Actually only the royal family could come here but since she was close friends with the Princess her presence there was generally ignored by the guards.

Great idea, thought ChiChi, now you're going to be raped by this brute.  She had to admit though he was handsome.

Kakarot decided to set her free.  Maybe now she would know better than to sneak up on a Saiyan.  But the little vixen did not run away but rather attacked him.  He easily blocked her puny throws and kicks.  So the little one knows how to fight, he thought amused.

ChiChi knew she didn't have a chance but she couldn't back down now.  Her father had taught her how to fight and it would be a shame to let all her training go to waste.  The Saiyan was just mocking her she knew.  He was barely attacking her, just backing away and blocking.  As she threw a left hook she noticed something furry out of the corner of her eye.  On instinct she reached for it and gave it a good squeeze.

The Saiyan actually screamed and bent down to his knees as if he was in pain.  She was baffled but only for a moment before she realized she had the advantage.

"That's what you get for groping me?!" she yelled at him.

Kakarot couldn't believe his situation.  That girl actually managed to bring him down.  Thank goodness nobody was around to witness his shame.  "Alright.  Alright.  I'm sorry.  But your stunning beauty clouded my better judgment," he said.  He was a sweet talker, no doubt about it.

ChiChi was stunned and that momentarily lapse in concentration allowed the Saiyan to escape from her grasp.  But he didn't come at her again.  Instead he just sat down at a nearby tree and stared at her intently.  She was unsure what to do next.  She supposed the Saiyan got what he deserved.  The best thing to do was to walk away but she didn't.

"So," he broke the silence.  "Are all women on this planet as beautiful as you?"

"Uh," she was tongue-tied.  Most men went after the Princess not her and so she was not used to them hitting on her.

"What's your name?"

"ChiChi."

"Kakarot.  Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

Slowly he managed to have her open up to him and tell him about her family.  He learned all about her father who mainly raised him after the death of her mother and how he was the one that taught her how to fight.

After talking for a while they got up and took a walk.  Kakarot then taught her some moves she could use to overthrow a bigger and stronger opponent.  They spent most of the night together as if they had been lifelong friends.  When it was time to say goodnight both felt very good about what had just happened.

ChiChi slipped right into bed and hoped she wouldn't have dark circles under her eyes for the wedding.  Before drifting off to sleep she wondered if she had just been on a date.

Kakarot headed for his own quarters very proud of his progress.  He would have that girl in his bed soon enough.  Another score for him.

***

It was time for the wedding.  ChiChi almost felt as nervous as Princess Bulma but she tried her best not to show it.  She looked at herself in the mirror.  Her hair was up for a change and curled.  Would he like it?

Before she knew it the doors were opening and she was walking down the aisle laying down rose petals as she went.  Her eyes stayed low to the ground because she was too scared to look up at him.  She was uncomfortable around men.  Fighting she knew.  Romance she was clueless.

*Romance?  Please.  He's an alien.  And you've just met him.*  Her mind argued.  But still she felt closer to him in one night than to any Varlian men she'd ever met.

Kakarot looked up just as the doors were opening.  His black-haired girl walked in first, followed by the Princess.  He looked over at the Prince and felt the same way he did.  Those girls were stunning.  Especially ChiChi.  His pants felt tighter than usual.

*Damn.  I need to have her and I need to have her _soon_.*

***

A/N: I originally had this story up but it was categorized NC-17 which is no longer allowed so I looked the story over and made sure it was safe enough for rating R.  This is not a ploy to get my story up again.


	3. Part 2: the joining

Varlia Saga: The Joining of Love by Kitty

**Part 2: the joining**

The night after the wedding Kakarot felt restless and took another stroll around the palace grounds.  At that moment the words of his father came back to him.  Who would try to kill the Prince?  Would Frieza follow them here?  Were they already here?  Doubts racked his brain and he stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air.  It calmed him down a little but worry still remained.  He stared out into the night sky, this time not looking at the stars but trying to pick out any presence of foreign vessels.  Even his superior Saiyan eyes weren't that good but it gave him something to do.

"Can't sleep?" a voice rang behind him.

*Kuso.  Father was right.  I have to keep on my guard at all times.*  Although the girl's presence had surprised him he managed to suppress it and took a calm pose as if he knew she had been behind him all along.  "What about you?  Why are you up at this hour?" he answered a question with a question.  A good diversion tactic.

"Hah.  You didn't even know I was behind you, did you?" she said with a cute smirk on her face.

"Please.  I could smell you a parsec away," he replied with a grin.  She had him but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

ChiChi's eyes were dancing.  "No, you didn't.  Just admit it.  You were too busy staring at the sky to notice me.  What if I had been an enemy?  You'd be toast.  If there's anything my _father_ told me is to always stay on your toes."

He turned around.  "What purpose is there of standing on your toes?  That would put you at a disadvantage."

She shook her head.  "No, no.  He meant to stay alert so no one can sneak up behind you.  'Always stay on your toes' is just an expression."

"First my father and now you," he muttered under his breath.

"What?  What was that?" she questioned, still unaware that his mood had turned sour.  "You know, maybe I could teach you how--"

"I do not need your advice," he said, his lips tight and his brows narrowed.  "I am a Saiyan warrior, the greatest fighters in the universe, while you are just a mere female not worthy to even be within our eyesight."  His ego was bruised.  His Saiyan temper was flared.  His chance with the girl was lost.  His words have hurt her.  But there was no going back now.

Her eyes began to fill up with tears but she refused to let them fall.  "Oh, I'm sorry," she retorted with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.  "Please allow me to humble myself before your Highness and ask for forgiveness since you are so strong and I am so meek...although I managed to sneak behind you and scare you half witless.  Oh and not to mention that you are only a third-class warrior which would classify you as being one of the weakest fighters of your kind while I am just a mere _female_.  Please accept my apology and go shit on yourself, you low-class nothing."  She stamped her feet furiously and stomped away.

He let her walk away for now.  He took to the air to calm himself down.

***

He didn't know how long he had been out.  All he knew was that he was very tired.  Without much grace he stumbled into his bedchamber, strip off all his clothes, and crashed onto the bed.

[Dream Sequence]

He was floating in the air.  It was cold which to him was a very strange sensation since Vegetasei was such a warm planet.  Rarely did the temperature go below 70 degrees.  He tried to move but couldn't.  The air was thick.  Nothing could be seen.  But he sensed something.  It was a faint noise coming from above him.  He concentrated on the noise.  It was a beeping sound.

Suddenly he was falling.  He clawed at the air out of desperation.  Then he was on the ground, standing as if nothing had happened.  He walked forward rather clumsily because his legs were as heavy as lead.  He came down onto his hands and knees and crawled his way through the tunnel.  Panic welled up.  Something was chasing him.  He tried to move faster but his body was uncooperative.  He could see the end of the tunnel and he thought once he reached it he would be safe.

He looked back and saw only darkness.  But something was there.  He could feel it on his skin.  It was watching him.  It was getting closer.  Every step was a struggle now.  He had to reach the end.  Then he felt it.  A coldness around his ankles.  It had him, but somehow he managed to get free and ran into the light.  He stood up and looked back but the tunnel was gone.  The thing had disappeared.

Then he felt something else brush up against his neck.  He turned around like a startled animal and a big object fell into him.  He couldn't hold it up and he fell down to the ground with it.  He struggled thinking it was attacking him.  He threw it to the side.  It was amazingly light.  He rolled over to take a look.  It was a body, a body of a woman...with blue hair.  Carefully he brushed aside the hair that was covering her face.  ChiChi, he tried to say but only a gargle came out.  Then the woman's face contorted.  The skin began to melt away leaving nothing but an empty skull.  He tried to move away but its bony arms surrounded him and began to suffocate him.  No, he tried to scream.

"Nooooo!"

[End Dream Sequence]

He woke up with sweat running down his forehead.  His senses were on fire.  There was someone in his room.  Quick like lightning he dove out of his bed and tackled the intruder.

***

ChiChi was confused.  What had happened last night?  She had lost her temper, that was what.  But he deserved it, she thought.  She made her way to the balcony and stared out.  The morning air was cool.  It was her favorite time of the day.  She often took walks around the palace.  It helped her think.

Did he like her?  Did she like him?  She was unsure of her feelings for him.  They had just met but his face invaded her dreams like a parasite.

*I wonder if this is what they call 'love at first sight.'*  Unfortunately her father had not taught her of such things.  Her mother had died when she was young so she was primarily raised by her father.  He was a great man, one of the best captain of the guards.  She looked up to him and longed to be just like him.  Most would say she was a bit tomboyish.  Then she would beat them up for saying that.

Perhaps Her Highness could help her.  She moved away from the balcony and began to make her way to the Queen's chamber.  As she was moving down a long corridor she wondered what excuse she would use to get a chance to talk to her.  Last night had been her wedding night.  She'd probably be a little...uh, busy.  Maybe she should wait until later.

Somehow she had ended up on the wrong side of the palace, further away from the Princess's chamber.  That was odd since she knew this palace like the back of her hand.

*Isn't this where the Saiyans are staying?*

She heard noises coming from one of the rooms.  It sounded like screams or maybe moans.  Then suddenly a maid bursted out of the room.  She looked a bit flustered and red in the face.  Her clothes were a bit ruffled as well.  Immediately she grew suspicious.  The maid noticed her, blushed, and quickly made her way down the hall, heads down as if she had been caught.  She wanted to ask her what was going on but before she could chase after the woman another figure emerged from the room.

It was Kakarot!  In the nude!  Her mouth dropped open and she stood motionless until he retreated back into his room.  She looked back at the way the maid had gone then back at the now closed door.  It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened.  She felt like crying but wouldn't allow herself to be humiliated like that.  So instead she ran back to her room and shut the door.  Once she was in the safety of her chambers did she allow any tears to fall from her almond-brown eyes.

***

Kakarot grabbed a fresh outfit and began to put it on.  Seeing her again didn't ease the guilt he felt about the night before.  He had lost his temper, and he barely had a temper to be lost.  That woman had a way of getting under his skin.  He didn't know whether to fight her or make love to her.  He wanted her.  But that look she gave him told him she no longer wanted him.  Maybe she never did.  Could he have been wrong?

He reached into the closet to grab his shoulder pads but it slipped through his fingers and fell.  He bent down to grab it and a piece of his dream relived itself in his mind.  It was a very disturbing one but he only remembered a few bits of it.  One thing he remembered vividly was him waking up suddenly.  He was so out of it he had jumped the maid thinking she was an enemy.  She had begun to scream and he muffled her so as to not cause a ruckus.  

Then he had apologized but it didn't seem to put her at ease and she stormed out of his room.  He walked out thinking to chase after her to explain but he saw ChiChi and all thought escaped from him.  She looked so beautiful in that aqua-green outfit.  Then he realized he was naked and quickly snuck back inside.  By the time he had put on a robe she was gone.

He finished putting his uniform on.  The meeting wouldn't start for another two hours.  Just enough time for breakfast, he thought and he headed for the kitchen.

***

Everyone was assembled in the war room.  There was a big wall scroll map of the whole planet.  Kakarot stood next to the Prince on the right and Nappa stood on the left, but that would not last long for soon Prince Vegeta would feel trapped and bark at them to move farther away.  The map in front of them was digitalized and the group was working with the placing of their troops in various tactical locations.  He tried to concentrate on the strategies being talked about but his mind and eyes kept wandering over to where exotic ChiChi stood.  

Her smooth, pearly legs were barely covered by that red velvety dress; he could see her outline almost to a T.  His eyes followed the soft curve of her hips.  He began to imagine how he would caress her body starting from the side of her neck, kissing her skin softly, working his way downward [**deleted**]. Then he'd--

"Kakarot!!  Pay attention!" yelled Nappa who was getting frustrated at getting yelled at by the Prince when it was also obvious that the younger Saiyan next to him was inattentive too.  That caused a certain dark-haired woman to turn her head in his direction but she quickly turned away finding much fascination in the map display.

Vegeta glanced at the both of them with a curious look.

(What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?)

(Uh, nothing.  Nothing at all.)

Vegeta had more important things to do than to try to drag information out of him so he returned his attention back to the war plans.  The lesser Saiyan sighed in relief.  He may be in the Prince's favor but breaking one of Great Laws of Combat was unforgivable the first one of which he was sure he had been in violation of several times.  Thankfully he had yet to be caught.

'Never, never occupy your mind with any other than combat during times of unrest,' he repeated the First Law silently.  Most times that law was easily followed but when there was a beautiful woman involved...he tended to go a little astray.  He knew he was not the only one to do that but his lowly stature made him an easier scapegoat for the higher-ups to fry if he were to be ever caught redhanded.  If only he could have her then maybe his frustration could be relieved and he could begin concentrating on the upcoming battle.

ChiChi peeked over at the Saiyans out of the corner of her eye.  They were a strange bunch.  Very hard to read.  Especially that tall one, the one that always seemed to make her heart flutter when he came near or cause her breath to stop when he touched her briefly.  Or make her dream about him every night since he'd arrived.

"What's a Super Saiyan?" she heard the Princess say.  Her attention was briefly taken away to the scene in front of her.

'Oh, Lady Bulma what are you doing?' she asked in her mind worried about the Saiyan's fury.  She remembered how they had been able to stop their weapons with a touch of a hand.  She also remembered her little fight with the one called Kakarot.  He had been strong and could have easily overcome her.  At the time she thought she had found their weakness with their tails but now she believed the tall Saiyan was only toying with her.  If they had been in a serious fight she'd probably be dead.  Of course, she still felt a measure of pride in her Lady for standing up to such a strong enemy.  She was a born leader, although sometimes trifle loud.

Kakarot also watched the fight between his Prince and his newly wed mate.  He had seen his Prince behave among many women but none were like this.  The Prince almost seemed playful.  The way he usually dealt with insubordination was with a stern hand or fierce growl or swift punishment whether one be male or female.  And although Princess Bulma was his mate it still didn't justify his behavior at that present moment.

"He's in love," answered Kakarot.  *Yup, he must be in love.*  He had heard that such things could happen although somewhat rare.  Love made one...a little goofy was the best description that his father came up with when he had tried to explain it to him.  Their race weren't known for poetry or any of that _emotion_ nonsense so it was difficult to relay a strong feeling such as love.

"Very goofy," he muttered under his breath almost in amusement as he watched his usually cool Prince hop madly around the room yelling at the top of his lungs and throwing a hissy fit.

'I hope I never fall in _love_,' he prayed silently.  It looked more like a curse than a blessing although he had to admit his father always seemed happy when his mother had been around.  But then to lose a loved one, he couldn't even begin to think of the pain one would go through and he shuddered just at the thought of it.  'Nope, I definitely don't want to ever find love.'

***

-- Later That Day --

He arrived promptly at the nearby fields.  He noticed that Nappa was already in the sky, lighting it up with the Prince so he decided to warm his body up with a few hundred stretches after which he sat to clear his mind.

A loud crash was heard and then a, "Next!"

Kakarot opened his eyes and saw a tattered Nappa lying not too far from him.  He seemed to be still breathing which meant he would live so rather than take care of the fallen comrade he rose to the air and got into a fighting stance.  Vegeta gave no leeway and came at him head-on.  Kakarot began to move to the side to dodge his attack when the Prince suddenly fazed out of his sight.  He furiously searched for his energy signature but it was a second too late and a fist landed heavily on his back causing him to lose some altitude.

Quickly he reorganized and launched a blast towards the sky.  Vegeta dodged it easily but downward field of view was greatly compromised for a few seconds which was just enough time for Kakarot to fly up and around to hit him with a blast from above as well.  This time the energy blast hit the Prince and ripped a little tear in his uniform.  But that was the only surprised he would be able to pull that day for the Prince unleashed his full power on him and brutally pummeled him to a spot very near to where the former had fallen.

"Is that all you got?!" the Prince asked floating high above them with a huge grin of victory.  Kakarot couldn't even smile in reply, his body too torn up to move.  Nappa was of the same but neither asked nor thought of to ask for help.  They would get up in their own time and make their way back to the palace to heal their wounds.  The Prince gave a nod and flew off.  He better than anyone understood a Saiyan's pride and honor.

It was much into the night by the time Kakarot made it back to his room.  When he walked inside he expected to jump straight into the bathtub and soak in the hot suds all night but instead he received a surprise.

"What in Kame's name happened to you?!" shrieked a tender voice.  Although his vision was a bit blurry he knew whom the voice belonged to from the shape of her outline.  He almost had the urge to lick his lips for she was a delight to see.

"Training...no worry...bath now," he managed to utter before the pain overtook him.  With as much of a smile as he could manage he sauntered over to the right towards the wash chamber.  She without a seconds thought or hesitation rushed over and held him up by one arm to help him support himself.  He winced at the touch because she had accidentally touched an open scratch but he turned his head slightly away to avoid detection.  It was very un-Saiyan like to let a woman help him like that but he figured there was no one else in the room and she was exceptionally pretty so...why not.

After she had reached the wash chamber she stood there questioning what she should do next.  Obviously he would need help removing his tattered clothing but still there were certain modesty rules that a lady should not break...her eyes traveled downward in shame and embarrassment.  Every movement he made was followed by a slight intake of breath and it caused a little ache in her heart to hear it over and over again.

'Hmmpf.  Nobody ever said I was a lady,' she defiantly thought and took over his ministrations.  He relaxed a little and allowed her help.  Unfortunately her gentle touch affected him in a way he couldn't prevent and when she was taking off the bottom half of his uniform she was met with a great, big surprise.  He had to commend her in taking the situation so nonchalantly.  The water came out hot and immediately he could feel his muscles relaxing and the pains subsiding.  ChiChi left the room, he supposed to give him privacy although after what she had seen there was little need for such modesty between them.

An hour or two passed before he got out of the water and dried himself off.  All the dirt had washed off and many of his minor scratches were already healing.  The rest he wrapped in tight bandages then he walked back into the bedroom.  To his surprise she was still there apparently waiting for him.

"You stayed," he commented as he walked toward her completely naked, the towel had been thrown down back at the tub for he wasn't expecting anyone to be in the room.

She blushed at the sight and turned away.  "I--I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He sat down on the bed and stared at the back of her head.  "Really?  Is that the only reason?" he probed.

Her cheeks grew even redder and she began to walk away when he grabbed hold of one arm and pulled her back.  There was little resistance from her and so he went further and sat her down in his lap wrapping his strong arms around her waist.  Her head was bowed down and she refused to look into his eyes.  The sudden shyness made her even more attractive to him.  He reached forward and cupped her chin forcing her beautiful, dark eyes to meet his and then in one smooth move he launched forward and planted his lips against hers.  A soft moan escaped, but whether that was in pleasure or protest he didn't care and continued to mold his mouth onto hers.  She tasted like sweet nectar and like a hungry bee he dug in for more; he forced her mouth open and slipped inside.  He felt a hand pushing at his chest and so he grabbed onto her tighter and made her want it, made her want him.  Slowly that hand pulled back, her resistance faded.

This wasn't her first time but it was definitely the best time.  He was so gentle [**deleted**] almost too slow that she began to beg for more and he gladly obliged.  With his strength he could have easily crushed her but he held back just enough to make the whole experience deliriously happy and full of pleasure. [**deleted**]

When it was all over he just held her in his arms.  She closed her eyes; she felt very relaxed.  Her eyelids began to droop and she could feel sleep coming upon her, the rhythmic breathing of her partner soothing her even further.

Half asleep, she mumbled, "I love you."  Then dozed off.  Whether she had meant to say that out loud or not was unclear but it certainly shocked him.  Needless-to-say, his night was not as relaxing as hers.

***

ChiChi woke up confused.  She lay there and tried to shake herself awake.  There was something wrong with this room but she could figure out what.  Slowly, though, the events of the night before unfolded in her mind and she almost cried out.  How could she have done that?

'It's just a big mistake, that's all.  A very big mistake,' she told herself silently and moved carefully out of the bed.  She quickly found her clothes and put them on.  But it was already too late for the Saiyan was awake.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi.  Well, um, I have to go so, I'll see you later, 'kay?" she said rather uncharacteristically and tried to flee the room, but she hadn't counted on his speed.  Before she could reach for the door he was already up and in front of her blocking her way.  She wouldn't look up at him to explain her actions but tried to go around him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied but this time her head up straight and with a cheerful smile.  He gave her a slightly confused look.  "I just remembered I have an _extremely_ important meeting with the Princess."

"Oh, okay.  Hey, do you want to meet for lunch?"

"Uh, no I can't," she said reaching for the door.  "It's a very long meeting.  Um, I'll talk to you later.  Bye."

He let her go finally, but he was not as stupid as he looked.  He had every intention to have a _'later'_ with her.

***

It was several days before he was able to track her down.  Of course, it was not as if he had had a lot of time to look for her with all the training he was putting himself through in getting ready for the upcoming battle.  Prince Vegeta had been training in the gravity room almost constantly.  A few times they were also allowed in but the pressure was too much and in the end they ended up as Saiyan pancakes.

The search for the girl would have gone faster if she had been around the palace but it seemed she decided to go far away to the mountains.  It was only by luck that he found her.  During one of their outside exercises he passed through a nearby village.  A piece of jewelry intrigued him and he bought it as a gift.  A couple of Varlian women were talking on the other side of the stall and he happened to hear the girl's name being mentioned.  That was how he found her home.

"Good morning," he said as the door opened.  Her shocked face said it all.

"How--"

"Can I come in?" he asked and walked inside without an invitation.

By now she had recovered and wanted him out of her house, but he refused to go until they 'talked.'

"I have nothing to say to you," she said as she sat down on the couch.  He remained standing.

"Why are you hiding out here?" he asked getting straight to the point.

She looked away and spoke very haughtily.  "I was visiting my father.  Is there a _crime_ against that?"

"It depends..."

"On what?"

"On if you're telling the truth," he told her.

"Why do you care?"

That made him pause.  He had been preoccupied with finding this girl and now that he had he couldn't figure out why.  Admitted, she was great in bed but he could have found someone else, easily.  So why...

"Well?" she asked again.

Still he remained silent.  Outside he could hear little kids playing.  One of them out of the blue called the other a 'goofball.'  He had no clue what that meant but it triggered a feeling he wanted very much to throw away.

"I care because I'm feeling frustrated and I'd like to take some...tension off," he finally explained.  That made her explode like a volcano and she nearly threw him out.  It didn't matter though.  He was glad she had done that.  There were things he needed to think about before he wanted to talk to her again.

"It was a mistake," he muttered as he flew back to the palace.  "She was a big mistake."  But for some reason repeating that over and over did nothing to calm his mind or his body.

***

(KAKAROT!  WAKE UP!)

He woke up with a start as the Prince continued to yell telepathically.  His head was ringing and he wished there was some way to decrease the volume.  But then again he knew it must be important for him to be doing this.  He asked what was wrong already having half his uniform on.

(Frieza.)

And that was all he needed to say.  Without thinking Kakarot crashed through the closed door to get to the Prince, his father's warning coming loud and clear in his head.  

A war was coming, but he wondered, were they ready for it?

***

A/N: A little bit has been deleted, just to be on the safe side.


	4. Part 3: the revelation

Varlia Saga: The Joining of Love by Kitty

**Part 3: the revelation**

King Vegeta paced back and forth in the royal chamber puzzling over his missing army.  They were too strong to be taken by force and too loyal to change sides.  Unless...unless they were given orders from his son.  The aging king knew his time would soon be up but for Vegeta to openly defy him like this...this was a grievous insult.

"Lieutenant!  Around up the remaining warriors and have them begin training level 5 immediately," he barked and his orders were carried out.  If his son wanted the throne now, he was going to have to work for it.

***

Pinrut stood behind a curtain within hearing distance from the king.  He was the King's younger brother's son and next in line for the throne after Vegeta and he had every intention of becoming the next king.  He had heard from his network of spies that Prince Vegeta was on the Planet Varlia preparing to fight the almighty Lord Frieza.  Pinrut had no doubt in his mind that the beloved Prince would lose along with half the King's army that had sneaked away last night.  He supposed he could wait until final word of Vegeta's demise came through but he was always a go-getter.

In two days the annual celebration would be held in honor of the King.  A perfect time to plan his attack.  Although he was not as strong as the Prince he had enough strength to defeat the old, fading king.  Already he had the backing of the royal guards and the people would follow soon enough.  He was sure there would be some still loyal to the Prince but they would be quickly exiled to prevent any trouble.

*Finally my day will come.  And I'll make sure the name 'Vegeta' is wiped from the history books.  I think I'll name our planet Turnip.  Yes, I like the sound of that.*

***

ChiChi couldn't sleep.  Her encounter with Kakarot swirled in her brain, invaded her dreams, and caused her unrest.  She woke up with a start and found herself in the dark of night.  Why had he come?  Questions after questions but she could think of no answers.  Why had she slept with him?  Did he sleep with that girl that came out of his room?  How many others had he slept with while he was here?  Was she just one of many conquests?  Just another notch on his belt?

She didn't know why but she got up, dressed, left a note for her father, and walked back to the palace.  She thought maybe she would try talking to him again but then she changed her mind and thought maybe she should just deck him instead.  She sighed.  Life was so much easier before.  And maybe a little dull, too.

By the time she reached the front gate it was almost morning.  Strangely enough she didn't feel a bit tired.  She intended to sneak into her room quietly but that was impossible with the palace a buzzed with activity as everyone prepared for war.  She was quickly updated on what was going on and she herself reached for a weapon ready to fight.

"EMERGENCY EVACUATION.  ALL NON-MILITARY PERSONNEL PLEASE HEAD FOR THE NEAREST UNDERGROUND SHELTER," said a voice through the intercom.  Everyone frantically scrambled either to get underground or to get a weapon.  The soldiers looked extremely worried and maybe a little scared.  They had never faced an enemy as strong as this before.

ChiChi ran toward the war room where she knew all the top leaders would be assembled.  "Princess Bulma!"

The blue-haired woman looked up.  "ChiChi!  Where were you?"

She quickly explained where she had been the past couple of days.  Looking down at the table she realized that the Princess was working on some new gadget.  It was a modified ki shield Bulma explained.  Supposedly it would help them from outside ki attacks while allowing their own soldiers to fire out.  She knew the Princess was a technical genius but still doubt lingered as to how effective that new contraption would be against Lord Frieza's men.

"Here, take these capsules," said the Princess.  Then she took off to a corner of the palace.  ChiChi decided to go the other way and help out in whatever way she could.  By some odd luck she ended up on the same corner as Kakarot.  He hadn't seen her yet and she debated whether to go back and find another place to launch her attacks.  But by the time she reached her decision it was too late.

"Lady ChiChi," he said formally.  She nodded in acknowledgement trying to maintain her cool on the outside but she felt an extreme unrest inside.

***

"The first wave will be all of Frieza's weakest men.  We should be able to easily wipe them out but they will probably take out much of the Varlian soldiers," Prince Vegeta explained to his comrades.  "Use wide-dispersing blasts.  Don't try to aim, just attack.  Now the second wave will come in with heavier firepower.  They will be stronger and they will also have mechanical weapons.  Try using strong, focused attacks.  Take out the machines first.  Everyone understand?"

They nodded affirmatively.

"Everyone take a corner.  Life, honor, and pride," said the Prince.

"Life, honor, and pride," replied Nappa and Kakarot.

***

Prince Vegeta stationed himself at an advantageous corner and began blasting away at the incoming army.  Right next to him was the woman, the woman that he was now joined with, mated for life.  As far as beauty goes she wasn't too bad.  Her physical shape was okay.  Her intelligence up to par with his.  But that mouth of hers and her insolence...infuriating as it was intriguing.  He knew he had said a lot of harsh things to her before the battle began but deep inside he had an odd feeling that he would end up contradicting himself.

"Woman, go load up your contraption and blast those idiots over there," he commanded.

She turned her pretty, blue head with a furious tingle in her eyes.  "Don't give me orders, I'll do as I please.  And don't call me woman!"

"Hmmpf.  I'll call you whatever I want and unless you want your troops to die you better go take care of _that_," he said pointing to the left.  She looked, growled, then did as she was told, but with a little stomp of her feet to indicate she was doing it unwillingly.

He returned his attention back to the battle...but with a little smirk on his face.

***

The other Saiyans were doing their best to keep the enemy at bay.  Although Kakarot was the Prince's right hand man, he was still not one of their strongest warriors.  He had the potential, yes, but hadn't had enough time to develop his full strength.  Thus, he was having a little trouble keeping his corner safe.  Not only that he now had to guard a female who had decided that she was a warrior too and was using machines to attack them.  He was sure that she had good intentions but it would be his strength and his attacks that would get them through the day.

She popped open another capsule and immediately assembled the pieces together.  It was mindless work, one in which she could do in ten seconds but it was taking her at least a minute per item.  Her concentration was...elsewhere.

*I hate to admit it but she's actually helping me out.  I guess I was wrong.  Those machine things are working.*  He had little time to say anything to her as a stray beam came toward his chest.  At the last second he managed to deflect it but it still stung him on his left arm.  Part of his uniform was torn away replaced by a bloody gash.  He ignored the pain and continued to fight.  The blood began to trickle down soaking the lower parts of his uniform.  Soon a small puddle formed next to his left foot.

ChiChi turned her head just at that moment trying to shield her eyes from a nearby blast and she noticed the stain on the ground.  Her eyes scanned upward until it reached the source of the blood.

"You're hurt!" she cried out almost startling him.

"It's just a flesh wound," he replied. 

"Bullshit," she cursed, something that was very _un_-ladylike.  Quickly she ran inside and grabbed a nearby medical kit.  Fortunately Princess Bulma had the forethought to make some and spread them out around the perimeter of the palace.  "Hold still."

He frowned and stared down at her incredulously.  "How can I fight if I remain still?"

She bit her lip.  Although there were many Varlian soldiers around they were hardly making a dent in Frieza's army.  If Kakarot didn't fight then the enemy camp would surely overtake them within minutes if not seconds.  But if the wound wasn't dressed he had the risk of fainting from the great loss of blood.  It was not a flesh wound but a huge gash that continuously dripped blood.

Suddenly an idea popped in her head.  It wasn't perfect but it was the best she could do with what she had.  She quickly popped open a capsule containing a light bomb.  It was designed to blind anyone within a mile radius.  With a small prayer to the heavens she tossed it as far as she could and shut her eyes.  The bomb exploded with a bang and a blinding white light surrounded the area.  Unfortunately she had forgotten to tell anyone about her plan and so everyone including Kakarot were temporarily blinded.

"I can't see!" he yelled.  That was when she finally realized her mistake but there was nothing she could do at the moment.  The blindness would wear off within a couple of minutes.  At least their enemies were also blinded.  She quickly went to work on dressing the wound.  She was about halfway through when she heard a thunderous noise.  The second wave!  They were charging through and no, they were not blind at all.

"The second wave is coming!" she warned everyone.  But they were baffled as to what to do about it.  "What are we going to do?"

His lips were tightly shut, not wanting to say such vulgar things in front of a lady.  He instead asked her to point him toward the battlefield and he shot blindly.  It didn't work too well.  Then he tried to feel for their energy signatures but there were just too many bodies to sort out and pinpoint.  But he kept firing.  And they fired back.  The allies took in heavy casualties.  Kakarot himself was injured a lot worse than that previous arm wound.  ChiChi was near tears at the damage she had caused.  A retreat was called and everyone ran back inside.  The enemy had captured one corner of the palace.  But as soon as his sight was returned the battle became more even and they managed to push the enemy back out to the field.  Lady ChiChi was nowhere to be seen near Kakarot's corner...and he sort of missed her presence, however annoying it may have been.

Soon their reinforcement arrived and the top dogs could take a little break.  Prince Vegeta went straight to the gravity machine to train.  The others went their separate ways to tend to their wounds and rest up for their shift.

***

ChiChi wandered around the palace trying to stay out of everyone's way.  She felt useless and a little depressed.  She needed someone to talk to and that someone was Princess Bulma.  Unexpectedly she changed directions and headed for Bulma's chamber.  She wasn't there.  So ChiChi decided to try the lab, her most favorite place.  She wasn't there either, but she noticed that the computer screen was left on.  Being sort of a busybody she peered in and read its contents.  As she neared the end of the page an eerie feeling began developing deep inside her gut.

"She wouldn't...she couldn't...oh no..." she whispered to the empty room.  Quickly she fled and began asking everyone if they had seen the Princess.  They were shook their heads no.  She decided to go to the King but as she turned a corner she ran into someone and fell down on her rump.

"Hey, where's the fire?" he asked giving her a hand.  She gracefully took it and shook off her dress.

"I need to see the King.  It's urgent," she explained.  

"What's going on?"

She hesitated whether to tell him.  Why would he care, she thought, but since they were involved in this war he should be informed too.  "I think the Princess may be trying something."

Kakarot looked confused.  "Uh, could you elaborate?"

She took a deep breath and spilled her story about the lab and the computer screen.

"It doesn't necessary mean she's going to try it," he tried to calm her down.

Her eyebrows rose.  "Yes, it does," she said matter-of-factly.  "Now if you'll excuse me--"

"Wait!  You stay here.  I'll take care of this."

"What?  How dare--"

He grabbed her and kissed her firmly on her rosy, red lips.  "Be a good girl for me, okay?  Stay here.  I have to go inform the Prince.  He'll bring her back safely, I know it."  Then he patted her head like she was some kind of dog or pet and took off sprinting.  Needless-to-say she was fuming.

"That son of a b--" she muttered under her breath and stomped after him.

***

Kakarot cleared his mind and concentrated trying to locate the Princess before she did anything foolish but his senses came out blank.  She was nowhere to be found.  That made him a little worried but he kept telling himself that she wouldn't do anything so utterly ridiculous and dangerous.  Of course, if roles had been reverse and it was Prince Vegeta instead of the Princess...

He arrived at the ship dock and immediately started to count.  All was accounted for except one.  This was not good, he thought.  Not good at all.

He quickly made his way over to the gravity chamber and shut the machine down.  He walked in and was confronted with a very, very angry Saiyan.

***

Sometime later Kakarot stood in front of a spaceship debating what to do next.  His mind was still spinning from his previous conversation with the Prince.  More like a heated argument than a conversation, he thought unhappily.  He couldn't understand Prince Vegeta's reactions.  Did he really not care about his mate?  Had he been wrong about the whole 'in love' thing?

"Kakarot!" a furious voice called out for him from behind.  He didn't turn around but continued to stare at the spaceship in front of him as if it was the most fascinating object in the universe.  She knocked over some tools which made a loud clanging noise as they hit the floor.  That finally got his attention.

"ChiChi," he cried out in surprise.  Why hadn't he sensed her earlier, he wondered.  Was his mind so occupied that he didn't detect her until now?

"Some warrior you ar--," she started to say before he rudely interrupted her.

"Shhh," he said putting a finger over her mouth, "don't try to make me angry right now.  I have something very important to do...but how about after you and me get together for a little uh, how shall I say, reunion?"  Every time he decided not to think about her anymore she invaded his mind like a virus.  She was a mistake.  He should never have slept with her, but something was happening to him.  Something every warrior feared, but he had caught it like his Prince before him.  What was it with these Varlian women that made a man weak in the knees and incredibly turned on?

She slapped his hand away.  "I don't think so.  You will not use me twice!"  She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

He continued to hold onto her without saying a word.  He noticed her black, glistening hair tied back into a knot and he loosened it to let her hair flow freely around her neck and back.  She was surprised by his actions but did nothing to stop them.  A thin, string of hair came forward over her forehead and down to her cheek which he lightly brushed back.  Her lips were so soft, he was thinking as he rubbed his thumb back and forth.  He was curious as to why they were trembling.

"S-Stop.  Stop it," she said trying to pull away.  He still held firm but loosened his grip slightly to give her some leeway.

She didn't understand him.  Actually their whole race.  One minute he was doing one thing and then the next minute something else.  What was his game now, she thought extremely confused.  She believed he had a gentle heart despite his warrior status.  She had seen it on that night when they made love.  Was it love or sex?  It didn't matter, she angrily told herself, he was still a cheating jerk.  'He can't cheat on you if you're not going out with him,' corrected her mind.

"ChiChi," he began.

She looked up at him, so tall and strong.  She knew he'd be able to protect her from any and all danger and for some reason that made her care about him even more.  *No, I don't care about him.  Not one bit!*  But she was convincing nobody, not even herself.

He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Was this what Prince Vegeta felt also?  He wasn't sure if he liked it yet but he knew he didn't totally dislike it.  "I...," he got down on one knee.

That freaked her out.  What was he going to do?  Why?  So many questions went through her head.  The answer was no.  Of course it was no.  She didn't like him, remember?  He was a big jerk, right?

"Yes!" she jumped the gun and spoke.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What?" she said back, equally confused.  That wasn't what she had wanted to say.  *Damn, now he thinks I like him.  Say something else.*  "I take that back.  I mean no."

"Uh...no to what?"  He was beginning to think this getting down on one knee to beg was not a good idea.

*Oh no.  He hasn't asked me anything yet.  Now what?*  She was floundering for an answer or solution to her embarrassing dilemma.  "I mean, yes?  What were you going to say?"

He decided to say what he wanted to say earlier and forget what just happened.  "I like to apologize for my actions.  I did not mean to use you as you put it.  That night was special to me.  Your kindness and concern overwhelmed my better judgment and I took advantage of you.  I ask for your forgiveness."

*Special?  Forgiveness?*  Not exactly what she had expected to hear.  But quickly her senses came back to her.  "Don't try to pour your charm on me.  If our night was so _special_ then why did I see you with the morning maid?"

"The maid?" he asked, his mind thinking back.  "Oh, the maid.  You don't think I..."

She turned her head away.  "...you think I slept with her, don't you."

"Why?  Are you saying that you didn't?" she asked.

He nodded.  "That's exactly what I'm saying.  I woke up thinking she was an intruder and accidentally attacked her.  I ran out trying to catch her so I could explain what happened and that's when you saw me."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"  Silently she thought to herself, 'His explanation sort of makes sense, but...'  "You were buck naked!"

He smiled.  "I uh sleep in the nude.  It's more comfortable."

"Oh," was all she could say.  *So he didn't cheat on me and he's still very handsome.  Okay, now what should I do?*  "Did we make love or was it just sex?"

"What is the difference?" he asked, his naiveté showing through.

"Well, if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you.  Good day!" she yelled and ran off.

As long as he lived he would never understand women.  Why did he feel like his days would be filled with many long apologies to his raven-haired mate?  Yes, he had already decided to completely join with her.  Every day his longing for her grew and he found himself acting a little 'goofy' whenever he was around her.  This love thing was contagious, he thought slightly amused.

"Kakarot!" a male voice yelled from afar.

***

Frieza had arrived onto the planet surface.  Kakarot stubbornly followed Vegeta ready to fight.  In the back of his mind he thought of the girl.  He knew he would be met with resistance from her.  But somehow he knew that was a fight he would very much enjoy.  She had a fiery spirit and not too bad fighting moves.  She would make an excellent match for him.

*I wonder how father will take it.*  He thought of his father Bardock back on Vegetasei.  He knew he was expected to join with a Saiyan female who would bear him strong offspring.  *It'll take a lot of convincing to get his blessing.*  He sighed.  Without his father's blessing he could not join with her...not without sacrificing his honor and pride, something a warrior cherished most above all else.

*What shall I do?*  He looked up to the heavens for some advice and instead received some bird droppings on his face.  *Guess I'll think about this later.*


	5. Interlude

Varlia Saga: The Joining of Love by Kitty

**Interlude**

The day of celebration was at hand.  Everyone was assembled around the palace waiting to celebrate the annual festivities.  The elite were seated inside while everyone else stood outside watching on big projection screens.  Guards were posted on every corner and security was tight.  Unfortunately the security was not in favor of the old King.

"Is everything set?" asked Pinrut.

"Yes, my Lord.  All is ready," replied his servant.

"Good.  Good.  My turn has come at last.  I shall take my place near the King as duty calls but once the official anthem plays, boom!  The royal throne mysteriously explodes and our King is sadly departed to the Other Realm.  Then I will stand up and humbly receive the royal title and duties thereof.  This is perfect!" he talked.

"Why do you not challenge the King instead?" asked his servant.  To him his master's plan seemed cowardly.

Pinrut hit the Saiyan on the head.  "Idiot!  Why should I waste the effort in fighting him?  I already know I am stronger.  Fighting the King would only be redundant," he explained.  His servant was still not convinced but said nothing to further anger him.

Master Pinrut checked his appearance once more in the mirror then headed for the courtyard.  He sat down in his designated seat and waited for the ceremony to start.  So far everything was working exactly as planned.  The announcer for the evening was heading toward the center to begin his introduction.

"Good even...." he trailed off as he stared blankly at the sky.  The first blast hit dead center and the announcer was killed instantly.  The crowd stood in a panic until the King spoke out loud.

"Sound the alarm!  Warriors with me, now!" he ordered and flew up into the sky.  His army of guards followed, the ceremony long forgotten.

Pinrut just sat there in his seat, his mouth hanging open.  His perfect plan was ruined.  Now what was he supposed to do?  He looked up.  He should probably be up there helping them.  *Pah.  Who cares.*  He angrily stormed off to his room.

The King and his army (or half of it) were floating high above the planet.  It seemed Frieza's men had come to give them surprise visit.  No words were exchanged between the two parties.  None were needed.  Frieza's men were here to eradicate the Saiyans.  And the battle began.

King Vegeta led a group of his most elite warriors.  Bardock led another group.  They put up a valiant fight but with his army cut in half by his son they were grossly outnumbered.  But the Saiyans fought on and in the end their side suffered heavy casualties while the other side still held strong.  A retreat was signaled by someone amidst the chaos and those left standing tried to escape.  Some made it, some did not.  Several groups managed to get onto ships and fly off the planet before the enemy blew it up.  The Saiyan homeworld was no more and those that managed to escape were scattered around the galaxy.

***

Kakarot stood outside on the balcony staring out onto the dark horizon.  The news of his planet's destruction hit him hard.  His father had visions of their own deaths but it turned out to be him who was now dead.  Perhaps it wasn't true.  Maybe Frieza was lying.

"And maybe I'm the Queen of Nethys," he said rhetorically to the air.

"What?  The Queen of who?" a voice called out from behind.  This time though he knew who it was and how long she had been there.  Before he couldn't sense her all the time but now it was different.  She was constantly on his mind and thus constantly on his radar screen, in a sense.  His previous idea of a joining was still clear in his mind.  But he was less sure now of what to do, if he should go through with it.  He didn't even know if she would accept yet.  Was he even ready for such a commitment?  Everything seemed less certain now.

"Nothing.  I was just blabbering," he explained still facing forward.  She walked up and leaned against the railing next to him.  They both silently stared out for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company.  For once they were not fighting or arguing with each other.  Everything just seemed calmer after the battle with Frieza and his army.  Many warriors died during the fight.  The funeral pyre was huge, almost started a forest fire.  But was it worth it?  Their planet was now free...or it would have been if it still existed.  He couldn't help wondering if it was all worth it.  What had they accomplished?  Hundreds of thousands of warriors dead.  A whole planet extinguished.  The very world that they were trying to save, gone.  His father...gone.

"I'm sorry about your world," she finally spoke.  He said nothing in reply.  He didn't know what to say, was there anything _to_ say.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked, her voice sounding very small and far away.

He took a deep breath.  "We'll be going back home to pay our respects.  Then we're going to Namek."

"For the Dragon Balls?  You think they'll give it to you?"

"If not I'm sure the Prince can _convince_ them," he said flatly.

"Kakarot?  How come the Prince didn't tell my King the news about your planet?" she looked up at him.

He looked back.  "He does not want anyone to know.  It would make him look weak.  To be the King of a non-existing planet?  How would you feel?  Plus, I feel he hasn't quite taken it to heart.  He does not want to believe it is true until he sees it with his own eyes.  That is the real reason we are going back home.  To see it for ourselves...."

They were silent once again until she spoke up some minutes later.  "Will you ever come back here?"

"Why?" he asked looking straight into her eyes, which were now avoiding him.  "Would you want me to?"

She didn't answer but blushed instead.  "I thought you were mad at me," he said.

"I am," she replied then bit her lower lip.  "I was."

"Well, which is it?" he asked, getting a bit frustrated, figuratively speaking.

"I don't know.  Both, maybe," she sighed.  "Was that night really special to you?"

"I said it was, didn't I?" he snapped.

"You don't have to get snippy with me," she said facing him with a 'look.'

Now it was his turn to sigh.  "I'm sorry.  I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh," she took a big mental step back.  "I'm sorry, too."  Then she was quiet again.  She stared out at the darken sky.  Dark, ominous clouds were covering the two moons.  A storm was coming but she didn't care if she got wet.  She tried to think of the future, about how her life would be like once the Saiyans left her planet.  It did not bring a smile to her face.  All she saw was emptiness.  How could she possibly go back to living her dull life?  Would she ever love again?

Love?  There was that pesky word again.  Could it be...was she really in _love_ with him?

"Kakarot?" she started, a little unsteady.  "What would you do if...if I asked you to stay?"  Her voice was barely above a whisper.  Fortunately Saiyans had excellent hearing.

He thought deeply about her question.  "I would tell you duty calls.  I cannot stay here...with you."

"Oh," she said, now feeling very depressed.  "Do you want to stay with me?" she asked putting all her eggs in one basket.

He let out a long breath.  "Yes," he said simply.

"Oh," she said.

He suddenly let out a slight chuckle.  "Is that all you can say?  You sound like a little Man'drkn duck."

"I do not.  You take that back," she said lightly slapping him on the arm then releasing a small laugh herself.  They both smiled then soon fell back into a comfortable silence.

Kakarot cleared his throat and finally spoke up.  "You could come with _me_?"

She paused.  That was an idea she had never considered.  It would mean leaving her home, the only place she'd ever lived.  She would have to leave her father and everything familiar to her.  A whole different world and people...someplace she didn't quite fit in.

"I-I can't," she finally answered, her eyes full of unshed tears.  Another avenue blocked.  Fate must be against them.

He looked up to the heavens again.  This time rain dropped onto his face.  The storm had arrived.  He didn't look away but let the water drip down and around his face.  It was refreshing just to stand there and feel the drops hit every part of his face like a cool massage.  To his surprise, she had stayed.  Her clothes were soaked through and were becoming a little translucent.  His eyes stuck to her like glue for a few minutes before he finally came to a decision.

"ChiChi?"

She liked it when he said her name.  His voice was a light tenor, very smooth and clear.  "Yes?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her firmly in the eyes.  "Just because we are separate from each other doesn't mean we can't be together."

She shook her head.  "I-I don't understand."

"We could join with each other," he tried to explain.

"Is that like a marriage?" she asked slightly confused.

He nodded affirmatively.  "But it's more binding than that.  The joining is forever.  There's no going back once you initiate the ceremony.  I know that's a lot to ask of yo--"

She placed a gentle hand over his mouth.  "Yes, I do, I mean I will uh join with you."

He smiled and led her to an empty room.  They both knelt down and faced each other.  "Usually you would do this at a temple but since there is none here we have to do with what we have.  Now give me your left hand," he said.  With no hesitation she held out her hand.  "Close your eyes and try not to pull away," he instructed as he pulled out a curved knife.  As lightly as he could he sliced through the skin deep enough for blood to gather in the middle of her hand.  He then took out his own hand and did the same.

"Now open your eyes and do as I do," he said.  He dipped his right thumb into his left hand and smeared his blood across her forehead then said a few words that she could not understand.  Cautiously she tried to follow his movements and say exactly what he said.

"Close enough," he said with a smile.  Then he firmly held her bloody hand with his and slowly they began to heal.  He said a few more words and she watched in amazement as the blood on his forehead disappeared leaving in its place a very faint marking.  "Now we are joined in blood, forever."

Suddenly she was flooded with memories not of which were her own.  She saw Kakarot as a boy; there was some mention of a tee dee bug or something.  The scenes flashed by her faster than she could consciously process.  In the end she felt lightheaded and although she couldn't remember any of what she had just received she felt she _knew_ him better now.  He was a warrior all right but that was not all he was.  He had a violent side, a caring side, a lusty side, a humorous side, and even an innocent side.  Not too many people knew him truly.  And not too many understood him like she did now.  

She felt as if she was floating on air; the trip to her room seemed too quick.  Even as he laid her down on the bed the smile from her face never faded.  He leaned down and kissed her lightly but she was having none of that tonight.  Without notice she grabbed him around the neck and forced him down on her hard, their lips together in a powerful embrace.

They made love that night and it was just as wonderful if not better as last time.  And although he would be going away tomorrow she knew deep in her heart that he always come back to her whenever he could, as soon as he could, and as fast as he could.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear right before she fell asleep.  He watched her for a moment, stroking her hair softly.  She didn't know it yet but he just gave a piece of himself to her that night.  And in nine months that piece would have grown into a child.  Their child.  His heir.  He wasn't sure if he would be around for the birth but he was going to try.

"I love you too, m'lady ChiChi," he said softly then wrapped himself around her and fell asleep also.

**The End**

A/N:  Wait, the story isn't over.  We still have to find Princess Bulma, or rather bring her back to life...but it's not as easy as it sounds.  What will happen next?  Find out in Varlia Saga: The Making of Love.


End file.
